The Seer, The Saint, and the Snare
by Diggory's Girl
Summary: There's a new student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she's an odd one, even for Hogwarts standards. They all welcome her humbly, but some students may be a little too welcoming. But when the true nature of this student is revealed ...
1. Chapter 1

1The Seer, The Saint, and The Snare

By: Jaime

Pairings: Cedric Diggory/Female

Genre: Drama/Suspense

Rating: M

Summary: There's a new student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she's an odd one, even for Hogwarts standards. They all welcome her humbly, but some students may be a little too welcoming. But when the true nature of this student is revealed will all hope be lost?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter enterprise, I only own the character of Kai Carpenter.

**A.N. This story takes placing during fourth year, there's no triwizard tournament, and Cedric obviously isn't dead.**

Chapter One:

The Great Hall was a compendium of laughter, excitement, and chatter, each table lined from end to end with delicious treats and fantastical delights. Another year to fill the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry heads with boundless illumination and another year sure to be just as full of adventure.

Harry Potter, sat among the thick of the feast with one of his two best friends seated on either side of him. Both talking hurriedly about their summer holidays.

"We went and visited m'brother Charlie this summer...pretty boring if you ask me, mum wouldn't let Ginny go anywhere near the dragons. but Charlie says they're practically harmless as long as you know how to handle 'em."

"Well that excludes you Ron," Hermione pipped in.

Ron scowled and shook his head, "Don't the muggles take you anywhere?" He asked turning to Harry.

"Trust me Ron, a boring summer holiday is a good summer holiday."

"But I mean honestly...what...who do you suppose that is?" Ron was distracted by a very flustered looking Professor Snape who was escorting a girl, not much older then they, with long black hair, dark as ebony save a large portion that was stark white framing her face in an ethereal glow. She never looked up, and kept her hands folded in front of her while she walked. Professor Snape seated her at the end of the Hufflepuff table next to a group of 7th year boys, but she still did not look up, nor did she take anything to eat.

"Odd," Harry murmured.

"To say the least," Ron added.

"Let's not stare at her, she's embarrassed as it is," Hermione interjected.

They all turned back to their food but not to their previous conversation, "She's pretty though, isn't she? Never seen her around before, I would have noticed," Ron said, now picking at his food.

Seamus Finnigan broke away from his colloquy with Dean Thomas, "Lavender Brown said she's a transfer student from Durmstrang...she was too much for them up there."

"Too much?" Hermione repeated, "What do you mean?"

"Too powerful...Karkorof couldn't handle 'er, so he sent her here for Dumbledore to deal with."

"Deal with?" Ron mouthed.

"What kind of powers could she possibly have, she doesn't look that old?" Hermione asked more to Seamus then anyone.

"Don't know," He shrugged, "Lavender said she's mad as a loon though."

Hermione turned back to Ron and Harry, "Maybe we should talk to her? Make her feel welcome."

"I'm right after you Hermione, I'll be using you as a shield if she tries some weird spring loaded Bulgarian hex."

"Honestly Ron, she looks miserable, the least we could do is say hello."

"I'll go," Harry groaned.

"Thank you Harry, at least not everyone has forgotten their manners," Hermione huffed as she got up with Harry to go and speak to the new student, but before they could get even five feet to the Hufflepuff table, Cedric Diggory had swooped in and sat down next to her.

Hermione stopped almost instantly, "It seems someone already plans to make her feel welcome."

"Yeah," Harry sneered, "Let's just hope he doesn't give her the wrong sort of welcome."

* * *

"Kai Carpenter...what a beautiful name," Cedric smiled.

Kai gave a faint smile and looked slowly up at him.

"Transferred from Durmstrang, eh? I hear it's positively frigid there."

Kai nodded, "It has it's good points too."

"No doubt," Cedric gleamed. "Professor Sprout, our head of house, has put me in charge of seeing that you find your way around the grounds, and I plan on making it my top priority."

"Thank you, Cedric," Kai smiled again, more genuinely this time.

He moved closer to her and placed one arm on top of the table while he placed the other on her knee, Kai jumped at his sudden touch of warmth.

"So...tell me a little more about yourself."

Kai looked up at him, a twinge of fear edging around her eyes, "Like...what?"

"What's your family like...don't you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No," Kai shook her head.

"Your mum...dad?"

"They're both dead," Kai replied in a whisper.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry...I didn't know," Cedric's words were kind, but his touch upon her was salacious and crude.

"It's fine, I barely remember them...but could you please...not touch me?"

"Why? Am I not allowed to touch you?"

"Not without my consent," Kai said in a quite but firm voice.

"Very well," Cedric smiled as he withdrew his hand. "You'd better eat up...you get the grand tour tonight." Cedric pressed into the small of her back as he stood up and gently grazed her backside as he walked away.

* * *

"He's a lot of tripe, isn't he?" Ron spat.

"If people only knew the scum bag he really was, I doubt he'd be as popular as he is," Hermione added.

"But his dad works at the ministry, I bet that gives him a lot of leeway."

"Not true, Ron's dad works with him and Ron isn't...well..."

"It's okay, you can say it...I'm a looser."

"That's not what I meant, Ronald."

"Yeah, but you were thinkin it."

"C'mon you too...dinner's over, we can talk more on the way," Harry said getting up, as all the other students were too.

"D'ya think we should warn her?" Ron asked tucking his coat under his arm.

"About what?" Harry asked dodging a 7th year.

"About what a cretin Cedric is!" Ron said louder then he meant to, he turned beet red when a group of 4th years turned to look at him.

"And what would we say exactly?" Hermione asked, the three of them had all stopped now, huddled around a suit of armor near the stairwell.

"I dunno...just sort of warn her...ya know? Tell her to keep clear," Harry suggested.

"But she doesn't know us, what makes you think she'd believe us?" Hermione added.

"It's better then doing nothing at all," Harry replied.

Ron nodded in agreement.

"But I don't see her here, I don't think she's come along with us," Hermione was peering over the passing students, looking for any trace of the girls white hair.

"Maybe she's still in the Great Hall?" Ron connoted.

"Probably, cos I don't see Cedric either," Harry remarked.

"That can't be good," Hermione said sullenly.

The trio headed back for the Great Hall, careful to avoid passing teachers and prefects, when they finally reached the Hall they found Cedric talking smoothly to the new student. Cedric smiled when he caught sight of them in the entry way.

"Ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione! Come here and meet our new fellow student."

Ron gulped audibly, and came down with Harry and Hermione to greet the new girl.

"This is Kai Carpenter, she's just transferred from Durmstrang."

Kai turned to face them and smiled, "It's nice to meet you all."

Ron smiled nervously, Harry waved and Hermione extended her hand to be shook,

"You speak English very well for being from Bulgaria."

"Oh I wasn't born there, I just went to school there...I was born in England."

"We were just talking about her years at Durmstrang, apparently she's very keen on ancient runes and divination," Cedric added, "But if you'll excuse us we've got a lot of touring to do and not much time to do it in." He took Kai by the arm and lead her out of the Great Hall.

"This can't end well," Harry groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Harry was pacing the Gryffindor common room when Hermione came in with an armload of books and Ron just after her with a very disgruntled look on his face.

"That Diggory sure is something, I tell ya! He's such a smooth talker he could even have Hermione walkin out of her knickers in five seconds flat!"

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped as she plopped her books down on an adjacent table.

"You saw them too, Hermione! Didn't you see the way Kai was swooning over him, it's enough to make you sick!"

"She wasn't swooning Ron, she was scared out of her wits! What else could she do? She's in a new area, a new school, new students, no friends at all. I feel sorry for her and so should you!"

Harry frowned and went to join them at the table, "Did you find anything?"

"Well we ran into Professor Sprout on the way to the library, she was very reluctant to tell us anything, she seemed almost scared. All she could tell us was that Kai i _is_ a very powerful witch and that Karkorof didn't feel he was apt enough to teach her properly."

"So then why's a powerful witch like Kai so afraid of a buffoon like Diggory?" Harry questioned.

"I dunno," Hermione shrugged, "But that's what we're going to find out, grab a book."

Harry sighed and grabbed one of the large leather bound tomes and began flipping through it's dusty dry pages.

"Hermione if you're so smart, then why don't you know what's really going on with her?" Ron asked suddenly looking up from his book.

"Believe it or not, Ron, most of my knowledge comes from books...you'd do well to try it now and again."

Ron shrugged.

"Blast, I've left a book back at the library. Maybe if i _someone_ had helped me carry them I wouldn't have to go back now." Hermione glared at Ron before she left the common room to return to the library.

"You two sound like an old married couple," Harry laughed.

Ron made a gagging face, "Get stuffed!"

* * *

Cedric sat back against one of the trophy cases, keeping a close eye on Kai as she peered through one of the glass cases at the many trophies, cups, and medals that students and school houses had won over the centuries.

"I've won many of those myself," Cedric boasted in an arrogant tone.

"I'm sure," Kai humored. She stepped back away from the case and looked Cedric dead on, except this time there was no fear orfeebleness to her face. She was bold and calm,

"I know what it is you want from me, but let me say here and now that you won't ever get it."

"Not without your consent, I presume?" He sneered.

Kai scowled, "Do not take me for some mild-mannered ingenue. I am more powerful then you could even fathom. It would be wise of you not to cross me."

Cedric smirked a moment and then his expression dropped to a level of utter cruelty, "Listen Kai, I like you...a lot, you're a right fit bird but I'll be daft if I'm going to let you talk to me like that. So belt the fuck up before I loose my temper."

Kai stared at him a moment, totally fearless, she'd let him have his way with his words now but if he even tried to touch her the way he had in the Great Hall there would be hell to pay.

"Now if you're done being a nark, we can continue the tour," Cedric gestured out of the trophy room where Kai lead out briskly into the corridor. He came up behind her and put his had at the small of her back just as he had earlier and pushed her along to the right.

"We'll go to the astronomy tower next."

"Actually if you don't mind I'd like to tuck in for the night, you're a bit too shirty for me at the moment," Kai walked a little faster to get the feel of him off of her only to find him right behind her still.

Cedric sighed roughly, "Smashing...just as well I've got you all day tomorrow too."

Kai grimaced, "Wonderful."

He gave a sleazy smile as he lead her to the Hufflepuff common room, "I trust you can find you way from here?"

"Yeah," Kai nodded and quickly left him.

Cedric stood in the common room a few moments to make sure that Kai had indeed gone to bed before he jetted back out into the corridor towards the library. He nearly plowed over Hermione when he whipped into the entrance, knocking her on the ground and sending her arm full of books scattered everywhere.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, here let me help you!"

He took out his wand and voiced, "_Mobiliarbus_," scooping up all of her books while Hermione clumsily got to her feet, brushing herself off, she took the books in her hand as Cedric let go of the spell.

"Burning the midnight oil already, eh Granger?"

Hermione gave a forced smile.

"But we haven't had any classes yet, why would you need to read something about '_Mysterious Beings from Beyond the Mists'_? Besides, that's an advanced subject."

"Just trying to get a head start."

"Like always," He smiled, "I must say that I was very surprised when you first came four years ago and they placed you in Gryffindor. You're so bright...hard working. You would have been perfect in Hufflepuff." Cedric stepped closer to Hermione brushing a few tendrils of hair away from her face.

She turned away from his touch, "You know Kai isn't just some common slagger, she's got some dignity and self-respect."

Cedric stepped back, "And what would you know about Kai?"

"I know she's a lady, and she should be treated with respect."

"Lady or not, we're all human and we all have _needs_ ."

"Leave her alone," Hermione snapped.

Cedric still had his wand drawn, and he could feel his temper rising as he looked down upon the small innocent, Hermione Granger, "_Quietus_ ." He flicked his wand at her and she went completely mute, she dropped her books again and clasped onto her throat, as if gasping for breath.

"I don't want to be interrupted when I tell you this so listen up Granger, and listen good. Kai is **none** of your concern. If I want to bang her three ways till Sunday then I will. And not you, Ron, or even the great Harry Potter is going to change that."

Hermione mouthed something not even a dog could make out, Cedric sneered.

"And if I catch you walking around the corridors again past curfew it'll be 50 points from Gryffindor. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione nodded still holding her throat.

"Good, now grab your books and bugger off."

Hermione bent down and grabbed her books, then went dashing back to the Gryffindor common room where she found Ron half asleep but Harry pouring over the books diligently. He looked up when she came into the room,

"Hermione, where've you been?"

She didn't speak, she came around to the other side of the table and set her books down.

"Hermione?"

She shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

She patted her throat.

"Oh!" Harry pulled out his wand, "_Sonorous_ ."

Hermione gave a great sigh of relief, "It was Cedric, I passed him on my way out of the library...he's just rotten. I don't know what we're going to do for Kai."

"Well whatever it is we do, we'd better do it fast you know how Cedric is."

Harry frowned, "Did you find anything more at the library?"

"Yeah this," Hermione tossed Harry the book about _'Mysterious Beings From Beyond the Mists'_, he opened it quickly and began flipping through. Hermione sighed in frustration, "I wish there was an easier and quicker way to get to the bottom of this."

"Why don't we just ask her?" Ron suggested, clearly on the brink of slumber, but still tentative to the conversation.

"What?" Harry asked turning to him.

"Just ask Kai...I'm sure, " He yawned, "She'd appreciate the gesture of concern."

Harry looked back to Hermione who was staring at Ron with a look of complete disbelief.

Harry smiled, "I guess you don't know it all, eh Hermione?"

She scowled, "It isn't that easy Ronald, she's in Hufflepuff, and a sixth year at that. What are the chances that our paths would ever cross?"

Ron shrugged, "Use the invisibility cloak...track her down...easy peasy."

"Where was this brilliant idea two hours ago?" Harry half growled.

Ron's only reply was a very audible yawn as he laid his head down on the desk.

Hermione looked over at Harry, "I bet Cedric's still prowling the halls. We could follow him into the Hufflepuff common room, I'll go into the girls dormitories and bring her down and then we can ask her."

"Brilliant."


End file.
